


If Only I Could, Maybe...

by NamjoonsBeltBuckle



Series: The Many Unfortunate Events of Idols Fabricated Inside My Head [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Feminization, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, Hurt/Comfort, Im sorry ;-;, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Kim Namjoon appearance, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overdosing, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Poor Baby Beomgyu, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Txt is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamjoonsBeltBuckle/pseuds/NamjoonsBeltBuckle
Summary: After their Blue Hour comeback, TXT is exhausted. They've had to perform the same song over and over for months and as the end of the year loomed tensions were high. Unfortunately, Beomgyu became the target of their stress due to small mistakes throughout those months of tension.OrA week before their End of year performance, Beomgyu goes missing and all hell breaks loose.Part 2 coming soon....
Series: The Many Unfortunate Events of Idols Fabricated Inside My Head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Impulsive fic... I'm sorry Beomgyu!
> 
> I hope I won't go overboard and make this more than two chapters because I always end up doing that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Beomgyu ;-;
> 
> WARNING**
> 
> NON-CON ELEMENTS AND SCENARIOS, IF YOU'RE NOT ABOUT THAT PLEASE DONT READ.

"I'm just saying, maybe if you didn't annoy Soobin so much today, then he wouldn't have pushed you. Now we have to wait for him to cool off to continue practicing." Beomgyu looked at the ground with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, his ankle was burning with pain as Yeonjun scolded him for his recent behavior. As he came in contact with the floor his ankle twisted badly.

Before their Dance practice, he saw that Soobin was in a bad mood so he tried to cheer him up with a sing-song attitude. Maybe he had gone too far, he just wanted to make him smile and now His leader was mad at him.

"Sorry, I just wanted-"

"Wanted to what, Disrupt practice? Listen, we don't have time for games right now, The end of year show is coming soon. You've been irritating the team a lot lately, for months you've been making mistakes and irritating them. Please just don't come to practice tomorrow so we can get something done before we completely embarrass ourselves in front of the Sunbaes and the entire world."

Heuning Kai and Taehyun who were watching silently from the sidelines avoided Beomgyu's pleading eyes as he was being kicked out. They both turned their head away from him and got back into their position from the next dance run-through.

"Ok Hyung, I'll go.. see you guys later or maybe not," Beomgyu said slowly limping to get his bag and leaving the practice room. After the door closed he stood idle in front of it, contemplating whether to go back and try to apologize or beg but his thoughts were interrupted by Yeonjun talking to the other members.

"I feel bad for sending him out but he's just been so unhelpful these days."

"I know what you mean, since we finished promotions he's been a pain in the neck"

"Hey, I wouldn't say that... Maybe he's just hyper or something."

"Kai, I get that you're trying to be nice but he needs to learn from his mistakes. He can't keep disrupting the team like this and to be honest he hasn't been doing well performance-wise anyway."

Then there was silence but sometimes, silence speaks better than words.

Beomgyu slowly walked to the elevator, tears in his eyes. When he got there, he pressed the basement floor button and tried his best not to sob. 

"I didn't mean to make them feel that way, I just wanted them to smile." He whispered as the elevator moved down to the basement floor of the building, the parking lot.

He arrived at his destination, where he wiped his now rapidly falling tears and left the elevator but before he could make it out he bumped into someone's chest.

He cradled his nose as he glanced at who he bumped into with wide eyes.

Kim. Nam. Joon. The leader of Bts, the biggest Kpop group in the world, and his labelmate.

"Oh, I'm so sorry- Beomgyu? Are you ok?" Namjoon said, quickly putting his hands on Beomgyu's shoulders to keep him from falling.

Beomgyu quickly nodded, shook off his hands, and walked out of the building through the toll gate.

He didn't exactly know where he was going but he was already moving and stopping now would force him to acknowledge the burning pain in his ankle.

It was raining, which seemed to be fitting for his current situation. However, it stopped being so convenient when the burning pain in his ankle went extreme and he fell face-first onto the concrete.

He turned over to his back and just laid there, nose bleeding and tears falling onto the sidewalk under him. At this point, he had no idea where he was but right now he didn't care. If he wasn't needed in the place he came to call home, then his only option was to go home. Even if that home was far away in Daegu.

He was cold, really cold, and weak but he had just enough strength to get up and make it to the closest corner store to rest.

When he entered the store the cashier gave him a bewildered look but ultimately decided to ignore him and continue playing games on his phone. Completely understandable, considering that he looked like a hospital patient on the run.

Beomgyu walked over to the small indoor sitting area in front of the store's window and put his head down. Yes, he did get blood on their table but at the moment, he was too tired to care. He just needed to rest for a while.

Soon he could no longer hold his eyes open and he drifted to a small nap.

**0o0o0**

"Put your hands up!" 

When Beomgyu woke up, he didn't know up from down, let alone register that a cold piece of metal was pressed against his head. In his groggy confusion, he listened to the voice.

From where he was sitting he could make out the cashier doing the same.

"We got an obedient one, look at this sleepy pretty boy. He could catch a quick dollar, right Zee?"

Fear gripped his heart. Beomgyu wasn't an expert on Human trafficking lingo but he was pretty sure that was bad.

"Yeah man, I'll finish up here, you grab him."

Before Beomgyu could even move, a muscular figure grabbed him from behind. He still couldn't grasp the situation, he felt so weak. As he tried his best to get out of the strong man's grip, his aching body rendered him powerless.

"Look at this, how adorable. He's trying to fight back, poor thing has a fever and he still has the will to fight."

"fe-ver?" Beomgyu said slowly with a weak raspy voice. The last time he checked he was healthy, unfortunately, though, he had been out for a while so gauging his current health at the moment wasn't ideal.

The two men laughed and he felt the man that was restraining him start to move. He picked Beomgy up and ran out of the broken, glass door.

"All done here Ace, let's go"

"Gotcha, help me carry this little guy"

"No way dude, I'm handling the money"

The two meant bickered until they made it into their get-away car, Threw him in the truck along with the money, and drove off.

He couldn't believe what had just happened, he was in a scenario that seems to always happen in movies had happened to him. There no way this was real, He tried pinching himself a few times but the reality was setting in and Beomgyu felt barely conscious with anxiety rising from his heart into his head.

He could see panic swimming behind his eyes and colors dancing in the dark of the trunk, did he have a hope of escape or even survival? The only thing Beomgyu could do was hope that he would be alright.

After about 30 minutes of getting thrown up and down because of how rough the road was, Beomgyu heard a garage door open and felt the car stop. Muffled voices spoke loud near him. He was barely conscious, He was getting colder and his head was pounding. 

"All I'm saying is we can sell him off rather than ask for ransom, isn't that easier than dealing with possible police calls"

"Dude I searched him up, he's an Idol and a really popular one! We could milk them like a cow! just think of all that cash! plus he's pretty, don't you wanna keep him to ourselves for a while?"

"You bring a hard bargain, fine. Get him out and we'll rough him up a bit for the camera." 

The door to the truck was opened and he was dragged out by the collar of his shirt, causing him to fall hard onto concrete. 

Beomgyu shivered, the two men looked at him with hungry eyes.

"P-please, if you let me go I promise I won't tell anyone what happened a-and I'll get you the money you want, I-"

One of the two men previously identified as Ace, drove his foot into his chest making him cough and gasp for air. The other man, Zee, just watched and laughed. Ace gave him another kick before squatting down to his level.

"Listen here pretty boy, from now on you," He ran his hand down Beomgyu's cheek. "Will obey us. Got it? Or do you want to get hit again"

Beomgyu was shaking in fear, he bit the man's hand and screamed. At the moment he didn't have the strength to fight back, He was still sick from being in the cold rain for so long and his ankle was still injured. To get out of this as safe as possible, he had to alert someone, anyone.

"HELP! These men kidnaped me! Help me!" He screamed before he was kicked again, and again. He felt about to vomit when the man stopped and finished with a slap. He was fuming, he quickly got up and walked into the house yelling an order to Zee who glared at Beomgyu.

"Cuff him and throw him in the basement." A short yet powerful command had Zee quickly fumbling with a rope around Beomgyu's hands. He tied his hand behind his back and then tied his feet together.

The man picked Beomgyu up by his collar again and dragged him through an aged and run-down home. Even with his collar choking him and his pounding head, Beomgyu could still make sense of the house layout. Suddenly he was thrown down a short set of carpeted stairs and into a dark and unfinished basement, Then he was propped up against a wall, eye to eye with one of his kidnappers. He looked at him with hungry eyes.

"Ace was right, you're pretty cute. I don't swing that way but hey if I close my eyes and pretend it's all the same right?" the man grabbed a peace a duck tape and put it on Beomgyu's mouth. "Stay quiet for me while I 'check the goods'."

His hands swiped slowly along Beomgyu's chest as Beomgyu's suppressed screams sounded through the basement. Never had he felt so dirty in his life.

"Calm down sweetheart, I'm checking for injuries," He said as his hand went lower, closer to Beomgyu's crotch. Tears filled Beomgyu's eyes as the man rubbed one of his hands over his crotch area and another hand over his chest. A choked sob echoed once again in the basement as the man continued to molest him.

"Shut up or I'll do something worst to you." Beomgyu, however, couldn't stop crying. "Fine, you wanted this, not me..."

Beomgyu felt the man untie his legs and tug at his pant zipper. he reached into Beomgy's boxers and pulled his shaft out.

Beomgyu let out loud cried behind the tape on his mouth. He couldn't believe he was being violated like this. He knew that these men didn't have good intentions but it still surprised him.

"Why are you still crying, sweetheart? I know it feels good." the man whispered in his ear. His hand stroked Beomgyu.

"You're not getting started without, are you?"

Ace's voice startled Beomgyu. The man was holding a phone which seemed to be recording. The flash was on.

"Nah, I was just getting started."

They both moved closer to Beomgyu who had a look of terror on his face.

"How cute, let me get a pic of this and send it to his company. The money should be coming in soon after that... how about 2 million?"

"Nah let's go 5 million, I heard their older artist make 10 million a month or something like that."

Ace nodded and laughed. He brought his phone closer to Beomgyus face, capturing his look of agony and terror, and sent it to Bighit along with their demands.

"Alright all done. Now, we wait"

"Why not have a little fun while we're at it"

Beomgyu could only hear their deep chuckled as his brain couldn't take the amount of stress he was experiencing. The corners of his eyes grew black

**o0o0o**

Soobin didn't mean to blow up at Beomgyu. It just happened.

They've been performing the same song for months and the worst year in history was finally coming to an end, stress was high. He knew Beomgyu was just trying to help them all unwind and laugh but instead of laughing, he blew up. At Beomgyu. Great.

"I feel bad for sending him out but he's just been so unhelpful these days."

Soobin heard his other members take on the situation. It seems that they all shared the same irritations but that's when it dawned on him. 

They were Jerks. Huge ones.

All this time Beomgyu was trying to help and they just threw him away.

On their way out of the building, he and the members had stayed quiet about Beomgyu's disappearance but it was the number one thing on all of their minds.

"I thought Beomgyu came back to the dorm?" Taehyun said as they reached their dorm. Everyone quietly looked around the dorm for the tiny boy.

"Maybe he's still at the company?" Yeonjun shrugged. Soobin hoped that that was true, the longer he waited to apologize, the worst he felt.

So, they went to sleep, as any tired k-pop idle does. However, their peaceful sleep was interrupted by a call.

Soobin groaned and grabbed his rigging phone from the nightstand. It was their manager.

"Hello?"

"Yes, please get the boys and come to the building immediately. We are sending a driver to come get you. Please."

Soobin was bewildered. Their manager's Urgent tone woke him from his sleepy haze and replaced it with anxiety.

"I'll get the boys up and ready but we don't know where Beomgyu is right now."

"Just- please just quickly get here."

He sounded just about to cry when he ended the call. Soobin couldn't wrap his head around what could cause their manager such panic this late in the night.

Regardless, he went to wake up the other members. They got up from their beds begrudgingly as they all filed into their driver's car with Pajamas and loungewear on.

After a short car ride, the boys entered the building and were met with complete chaos. Staff members were running back and forth with paperwork and making phone calls.

Before their confusion could settle Namjoon, the leader of BTS, let them at the door and made an urgent motion to follow him. Soobin didn't think he's ever seen Namjoon that serious.

Namjoon led them to Bang-PD's office where two policemen and both of their managers were. They took a seat in the office and looked at their boss with confused eyes.

"I'm glad you all made it safely. I regret to have to tell you this but Beomgyu has gone missing, as of right now Bighit is under lockdown procedures since we don't know if there is a threat to you guys, the staff, or the other artists." Bang-Pd said with a sad yet serious look on his face.

Soobin couldn't fathom the news he had just received. He was with Beomgyu less than 3 hours ago and now their bubbly friend was gone. It was his fault.

He doesn't remember when he started to cry but as the sobs of his other members filled the room he started to realize his own tears.

One of the police officers in the room cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"The kidnappers go by the names Ace and Zee. About an hour ago they requested 5 million dollars from your company in exchange for Beomgyu. At the moment we are working on locating them and luring them out. we received a video and a picture from them but due to the graphic and traumatic nature of them we ask that you make sure you're ready before you see them."

What could Beomgyu be going through that made the pictures so graphic? All kinds of scenarios played out in Yeonjun's head as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

The police officer handed Soobin a phone and hit play on a video, It showed a man in a dark place demanding money for their dear Beomgyu. then he turned the camera.

"You're not starting without me, are you?"

Then they saw their best friend. He was tied up and writhing with terror and pain. His hair was wet and he was extremely pale and bruised. One of the men was violating him, rubbing his hands on Beomgy's crotch and chest as his muffled cries echoed the room. Then the video cut off.

A sob erupted from Yeonjun's mouth and soon after the room filled with sounds of sniffling. All five members of TXT were grieved by the fact that they were the ones that threw Beomgyu out into the dangerous world.

"I understand that is is a sad situation but we need you guys to help us as best as you can so we can get Beomgyu back home and safe. We want you guys to pause all activities for the time being and stay in your dorms until the treat has blown over. We still don't know if they are going to target any of you as well so please try and stay together."

Despite the tears in their eyes they nodded. One of the other police officers stepped forward with a handful of documents.

"Now, for the next few days, we are going to be investigating the town and asking a lot of questions so please cooperate. At the moment the only hint we have to his disappearance is his last phone location which was a sidewalk near a corner store. That corner store was robbed and we suspect that Beomgyu's Kidnappers are the ones who robbed the store."

"Thas all the information we have but I assure you he will be home soon. These kidnappers don't seem to have premeditated the abduction before they committed it, meaning they probably left clues everywhere. All we have to do is wait for our tech team to tap their phone and find their location and 

Soobin nodded. He never thought that this would ever happen to one of them, this situation seemed so far away in movies and books but it had come to pass because of them. Only because they couldn't get over themselves and take care of their friend. So now this is their punishment.

Now they wait.

**o0o0o**

Beomgyu doesn't know how long he's been here. He can't remember what life was like before 'here'. There are pills all over the floor. Every day the men come and give him his 'dose' which was usually a glass of water with a crushed white powder poured, It usually left him feeling numb followed by them touching, beating, and using him in different ways. He's just waiting for something, ANYTHING, to make this nightmare end. It was almost like he was watching his life from a 3rd person view, there was no sound. Just him and the four hands.

Without realizing it, the men had already left and it was just him. Only him. Alone.

It was so quiet he almost misses the sound of his cries echoing the walls. So he hummed, the only song that could come to mind this moment. The song he worked a whole half-year to promote. Blue hour.

He stared at the pills that covered the floor.

"If only I could-.... Maybe I can leave"

He himself didn't understand what he was trying to say, all he knew is that he wanted those pills. So he gathered them, he used the rope on his hands to gather them into one spot on the basement floor. When he got enough gathered he put his cheek on the ground and desperately scooped as many pills as he could get into his mouth and chewed.

The pills were dry in his mouth but he kept swallowing. Almost immediately his head started pounding and his heart started racing out of his chest. He felt alive. He could feel his whole body but feel nothing at the same time.

Then everything started looking like it wasn't real. The walls twisted and swirled and the floor felt like he was in a wave of water. It was like before when he felt like he wasn't in his body but this time a sweet calmness cradled his head.

Zee walked into the basement where he held his favorite plaything to check on him. Not that he cared about him, it was just the fact that the police have been hanging around their location and he wouldn't want to lose his toy before they got their money.

"Hey sweetheart, it's time for your 'dose'," he said approaching Beomgyu who was staring blankly at him. "why are you looking at me like that babe? do you want me or something?" the man chuckled and put his hand on Beomgyu's crotch. For the first time since they had taken Beomgyu, he heard a soft yet sensual gasp from him. It was almost scary.

"Woah, it looks like you've finally come around huh? Maybe you got Stockholm syndrome or something..." He laughed and proceeded to remove Beomgy's pants and grind up against him. Everything in Beogyu's body felt hypersensitive, he could help but respond to the man. Yet he couldn't cry, his brain was rushing too much.

The man pulled off Beomgyu's boxers and stuck a wet finger into his hole, pushing in and out. he received loud moans from Beomgyu who despite the reaction was straight-faced.

"I'm feeling pretty frustrated today..." The man pulled out his shaft and lining it up with Beomgyu. "I think I'll let off some steam, right sweetheart?" He said as he trusted into Beomgyu. Beomgyus moans were a satisfying sound for the man, the only thing was the static face on the young boy that brought shivers down his spine. 

"Zee! get up here! we gotta go! We got cops approaching the house!"

"Shoot!" Zee pulled out and ran up the stairs of the basement clumsily pulling his pants up. Beomgyu rolled over to his back.

Out of all the things he could do at the moment, he decided to laugh. Laugh at his stupidity, his Pathetic life, his failed overdose. At everything. His laugh quickly Transformed from a laugh to a miserable ugly sob. 

Maybe it was the sobbing but it was getting harder and harder to breathe. His head was too jumbled to try and do something so he just laid there gasping for air. Not even 5 seconds later, Policer officers barge into the basement yelling 'This is the police, put your hands up!"

He was too tired to try and tell them he was there so he just sat, quietly gasping for air, waiting for them to find him.

"There he is, Beomgyu are you alright? we are here to save you!" She said softly as he kneeled next to him and started cutting the ropes that bound him. He looked at her with a dazed look. Everything was going numb and he couldn't feel his body anymore.

"Can you talk to me, hun?" she said helping him to sit up against a wall. Beomgyu just continued to stare blankly, this time not at her but into space. she shined a flashlight into his eyes and gasped. she picked up her walkie-talkie and spoke swiftly.

"I need med team down here quick, call the EMTs as well. He's OD-ing, I need to doses of Narcan and a needle quick!" She started tapping Beomgyu reverently to get him to stay conscious.

"Beomgyu, I need you to tell me what they gave you." Beomgyu Drowsily pointed to the pills on the ground and smiled.

"I wanted - Go e-cape" He slurred out.

"Beomgyu, please don't tell me you-"

Beomgyu's chest violently shook as he started coughing and gasping for air.

"Someone get a blanket to cover him and carry him outside! The Med team won't make it down here In time!" 

Two policemen rushed, covered, and carried Beomgyu out of the Basement and into the house's driveway where an Ambulance was stationed ready to receive them. When Beomgyu was set on the gurney, they immediately started to prepare an overdose counter medicine.

"Prepare two doses of Narcan quickly! Someone else get him hooked up to a heart monitor! GO GO GO!" the head paramedic started shouting orders at the ambulance started moving. 

"This isn't good, his heart rate is dropping!" The paramedics scrambled to get the first dose of Narcan into Beomgyu's system before he crashed.

"First dose!" one EMT yelled as he administered the first dose into Beomgyu's arm. They then started patting Beomgyu softly and calling for him to wake up. 

A gurgling noise came from the back of Beomgyu's through and he started vomiting. They were glad that he reacted but it wasn't enough.

"His heart rate is still dropping, we are approaching a crash! Give him another dose!" The other EMTs nodded and administered another dose of Narcan. 

Then there was silence. No reaction, just the sign of the machine flat-lining. they reached the Hospital.

"Lets- Let's start CPR quickly... hopefully it's not too late for this young boy."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ok Hyung, I'll go.. see you guys later or maybe not."_

Yeonjun woke up in a cold sweat. 

His and another member's phone was ringing loudly on the coffee table. 

After receiving the heartbreaking news of Beomgyu's disappearance, they had all been rushed back to their dorm, accompanied by police officers.

They sat in the living room together in silence, praying, hoping, that it was all a dream, Some made up prank or a K-drama episode. Just hoping for anything that could turn back time.

And for days, nothing. No prayer, no hope, no magic time travel. Just them and their mistakes.

Eventually, they began to get tired of feeling anxious and guilty and decided that it would be better to feel rested and guilty rather than tired and guilty.

So they slept, As any terrible friend would, and it was morning.

Yeonjun reached for his phone sleepily as he checked his Notifications with a sigh.

This had been the worst night's sleep he'd ever had. He would have very much preferred Beomgyu's warm cuddling than Heuning Kai's hot breath in his face but they didn't have the luxury of sleeping well at the moment. They had gotten their friend Kidnapped.

"Hyung, any updates?"

Soobin rose from his spot on the Living room floor rubbing his eyes.

Yeonjun scared his text messages for any updates from the company.

"None.." He whispered, forlorn. 

Soobin's face scrunched up as if he was in pain and he lay back down. At that moment their doorbell rang and the door opened revealing Namjoon, their label mate, who was holding two plastic bags.

"Oh, I didn't know you all were still sleeping. I tried to call but..." His eyes went to the 4 phones set on the coffee table. "no one answered."

"Sorry Hyung, it's been a rough night," Yeonjun says quietly. His voice was weak and raspy, he was almost embarrassed to speak to Namjoon.

Nnamjoon set the bags he was holding in the kitchen and Met the boys in the living room. He sat on the only chair not being used as a bed and pulled his phone out.

"No, it's ok. I know this... situation isn't ideal but, it's going to be ok." 

Namjoon had come to visit them daily after the incident and made sure to be there to care for them. He brought gifts from the Members of BTS and some things he got from a convenience store.

Yeonjun turned and gazed out of their living room window.

"It's been two weeks hung... I don't know."

"I get that, but we need to keep hoping. Beomgyu is going to be found, I'm sure of it."

Yeonjun nodded and whipped a stray tear. 

The members of TXT were very thankful to Namjoon for his support. These two long weeks were hard to cope with but Namjoon always came to comfort and listen to them.

...

_"It's all your fault! If you hadn't kicked him out, he would have been at home safe!"_

_"You think you're innocent?! You stood there and said nothing! You're just as bad as me!"_

_The two boys looked as if they would swing any moment when someone pushed them apart._

_It was Namjoon, looking at them with stern resolve._

_"Both of you, Sit. Down."_

_Yeonjun backed away from Taehyun and sat on one of their couches, gruff. Taehyun did the same._

_Namjoon looked at the two of them, disappointed._

_" Look, I know tensions are high and you're looking for a way to express what you feel inside but this isn't the way. It's not any of your faults but the kidnappers."_

_"But-"_

_"But nothing Taehyun. Blaming each other is only going to spell out disaster for This group and Beomgyu's condition. You guys are going to need each other to get through this."_

_All four boys looked down guilty. Namjoon was right._

...

While they did have more disagreements it always ended in them hugging and crying thanks to Namjoon's words.

Yeonjun was pulled from his thoughts when Namjoon's phone rang.

"One second, let me answer this." He said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Hello, Namjoon?"

"Yes, Pd-nim? You sound exasperated, what's up?"

"They found Beomgyu!"

"They did?! this great I have to tell the boys-"

"Wait, that's not all... He's in the Intensive care unit."

"He what?!"

**o0o0o**

"Clear!"

A thud was heard in the rushing chaos of the emergency room.

"Check Vitals!"

The heart monitor was beeping again. A rush of relief can to the doctors and nurses who were treating Beomgyu.

They had to shock him two times before, the third would have been the last and if he didn't wake up, they would have given up.

Fortunately, He was back. Unfortunately, he wasn't conscious.

"Call the Vent Jockeys, we need a ventilator. Stat!"

"Yes ma'am!"

For the next hour, Nurses were running in and out of Beomgyu's room to hook him up to all sorts of machines.

"Replace his I.V with some TPN, he's extremely malnourished. Once he's more stable please call his emergency contact"

"We already called. They're on their way."

And that they were. The members of TXT and their manager were rushing to the hospital to meet their dear friend Beomgyu.

**o0o0o**

"Excuse me, are you boys here for Beomgyu?"

The members of Txt nodded. The doctor nodded back and made a gesture telling them to follow her.

They walked through the halls of the ICU with anxiety building in their chest. What would Beomgyu look like? Was he severely hurt? Is his life in danger? 

All those questions swirled in their head as they reached Beomgyu's room.

"Here we are. Now, before you go in I advise you to be very sensitive to his mental state. Upon waking up he would not communicate with us, so we aren't sure if there is anything in particular that we need to stay away from talking about or doing. Please keep that in mind as you go in, the doctor inside will explain his condition."

Soobin took a shaky breath before stepping into Beomgyu's hospital room. The room was so white that it almost hurt his eyes but what really hurt his eyes was seeing his dear friend sleeping on a hospital bed bandaged and bruised.

Beomgyu was shirtless with bandages covering the majority of his chest and arms and he had a tube feeding air into his nose. It was a terrible sight.

"Ah- you must be Beomgyu's friends?" A doctor who was standing near Beomgyu's bed with a clipboard said. Soobin nodded and the doctor smiled. "alright, at the moment Beomgyu is improving. His case was such a miracle that we call him miracle boy."

the doctor laughed a bit trying to gladden the mood but when he saw that the tension hadn't left he apologized and continued.

"He broke two ribs from an external force and experienced heart failure due to an overdose on Ketamine, a very powerful date rape drug. As you can see, a nasal cannula is helping him breathe, it's better than before when he was on a ventilator, but it's still pretty bad. The overdose shut down nearly all of his organs, Ketamine in high doses causes fatal respiratory problems so his lungs barely made it out functioning. He may have some brain damage due to lack of oxygen but we don't know the extent of it, due to his delicate position we cant move him back and forth to the MRI room. Conclusively, as of right now we don't know the full story of how he got this way. Beomgyu has refused to talk to us and we don't blame him, he's been through a lot."

The four of them felt their hearts tear. Beomgyu has gone through things that they would never want to imagine, things that would scar him for life and it was all because of a petty argument.

"Beomgyu should come off of his Methadone dose soon so he should wake up in a moment, I'll give you some time to digest the information and hopefully get in some conversation with Beomgyu." the doctor smiled at them and then left, closing the door behind him.

"Our Precious Beomgyu" Taehyun cried as he walked to Beomgyu's bed. The rest of the members had done the same and gathered around Beomgyu with tears in their eyes.

Their manager was still sitting in the corner of the room on the phone with their boss. He was probably informing them of his condition.

After some time Beomgyu's eyes slowly opened as he heard familiar voices speaking over him.

"When he gets better I'll make him all of his favorite foods!"

"I'll help!"

"No Kai, last time you were in the kitchen you burned cheese. How do you burn cheese?"

"Hey! it was an accident-- Hey guys Beomgyu's waking up!"

Beomgyu's eyes opened wide as he couldn't believe what he saw. His dear friends standing over him, smiling. He wasn't sure if he was alive, all the white, and the fact that his groupmates weren't still mad at him didn't feel real.

"I- I'm sorry S-oobin"

Soobin's smile quickly dropped at that. He must have hurt Beomgyu deeply.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. I took my stress out on you and hurt you, I should be the one to apologize not you."

Soobin reached out to pat Beomgyu's head but He violently jerked away from his hand.

"Sorry, p-please don't hit me! I'll- I'll do everything you say!"

Soobin didn't know what hurt most. The fact that Beomgyu thought that he would hit him or that Beomgyu was traumatized from the beatings he received in captivity.

"Beomgyu! it's ok, I won't hurt you." Soobin lowered his hand and placed it on Beomgyu's leg instead, opting for a soft pat. Beomgyu once again jerked away from the touch, a sob erupting from his mouth.

Beomgyu's body hurt and his chest burned but that didn't stop his body from moving involuntarily away from his friends. All he ever wanted was to be back home with them but his body wouldn't let him, his mind wouldn't let him. Images of the touch of those two men ran through his mind every time he felt a touch.

"I can't go back there ever again, they hurt me... and touched me and drugged me. My mind won't let me forget, I can still feel their slimy fingers all over my body" Beomgyu said all of a sudden as if his thoughts gushed out.

"Then we'll help you forget, well everything that we have. We'll protect you Beomgyu" Taehyun said with strong resolve. The rest of the members laid aside their sadness to be there for Beomgyu.

"But what if I can't forget? What if I'm weak for the rest of my life?" The members smiled sweetly at Beomgyu.

"Then we will be your strength."

**o0o0o**

When the investigation details of Beomgyu's case came out, he was immediately put on suicide watch by his therapist and the company. His group members were horrified that Beomgyu had attempted to kill himself and when they received the news of his watch, Beomgyu was no longer allowed to sleep alone or take any medication without supervision. All of the cabinets with medications in them were locked and managed by one of the members, he didn't know who.

The weeks after his discharge from the hospital had been extremely difficult. for the first week home, he was still on oxygen and had to roll a can of oxygen around the dorm, much to his annoyance. Not only that but being in a new location was a challenge for Beomgyu, he had panic attacks every night for two weeks.

However, despite all of the trouble, his members were there for him through and through.

...

_It was 4 in the morning and Beomgyu's wails could be heard from Kai's room as he was sleeping with Kai for the night. Yeonjun quickly jumped out of bed and raced to Kai's room when Beomgyu was laying flat on the floor with his eyes closed. He was covering his ears and breathing hard._

_This had been happening for about 3 days since Beomgyu's discharge and it seemed to get worst every night._

_"Beomgyu, shhh it ok. You're home now." Yeonjun said sitting next to Beomgyu on the floor. They hadn't been allowed to touch Beomgyu at all. His therapist recommended that they let him come to them rather than the opposite._

_"Hyung, they're here again!" Beomgyu curled into Yeonjun and cried. Yeonjun continued comforting him with words when one of the members who was standing in the doorway came towards the two of them and started singing in a hushed voice._

_"But it's you, you're the one that I want, You everything that I want  
(Blue) The blue that fell by my side Everything changes.  
(But it's you) At 5:53  
(You) This different world is beautiful ..."_

_The rest of the members joined in._

_"Cause imagination  
In that sky  
The orange-glowing magic  
Before it comes to an еnd  
'Cause imagination  
In that moment  
Can you feel the rush? Can you feel thе rush?  
Freeze this moment"_

_Beomgyu uncovered his eyes and his hard breathing stopped. He got up to hug Yeongun who was by his side and snuggled into his chest as he began to sing with them._

_"I wanna stay here  
In the gap between the two worlds  
I want to leave a trace of you and me  
I wanna stay here  
At the hour between dog and wolf  
I wanna be trapped in magic (Blue hour)"_

_Before they knew it they were all enveloped in a warm group hug. Beomgyu's sniffles had subsided and he smiled at them._

_"Thanks, everyone, I know it's hard to see me like this... I really appreciate you for putting up with me." Voices of complaint came from the four hugging him tight._

_"Don't ever be sorry for having a bad night, or day for that matter. We love you during your lows, highs, inbetweens, and even painful moments like these. We won't ever hate you for going through what you're going through. In fact, we want you to show us how you feel even more so we can take care of you." Kai said patting Beomgyu's head softly._

_"We love you with all of our hearts Beomgyu, we want to be apart of your recovery," Taehyun said hugging Beongyu tighter._

_"Thanks, guys, I love you too," Beomgyu said smiling. His heart was filled with the love and sincerity of his friends' words. He doesn't know what he's done to deserve them._

_"Enough of the sappy talk, I'll make some hot chocolate for everyone and we can watch a movie with some warm blankets," Soobin said slowly standing from the ground._

_"We might as well, we are already wide awake anyway. I'll take Caramel and marshmallows in mine" Yeonjun chimed in smugly. The other members giggled at the look of annoyance in Soobins face after Yeonjun's demand._

_"You're coming to help me in the kitchen Hyung, no buts. Anything specific you want Beomgyu?" Soobin said pulling Yeonjun to the doorway with him before turning around to ask Beomgyu._

_"Could I have what Yeonjun's having? I'd like some cookies too, i- if that's ok."_

_"Of course it's ok! Don't worry me and Yeonjun will be right back with the drinks, you guys can head to the living room with pillows and blankets."_

_After all of the drinks were made and the blankets and pillows were set, they all cuddled together to watch frozen 2 and they spent the rest of the night in laughter and warmth._

...

"Gyu! the Hyungs are here! They come bearing gifts!" Yeonjun yelled from eh living room. Beomgyu made his way to them with a smile on his face.

No one had been allowed to visit them in order to give Beomgyu time to adjust and recover and now since he had been doing very well recovery-wise, Yeonjun decided to invite BTS over to celebrate how far Beomgyu has come.

"Beomgyu! We missed you, how are you doing!" Taehyung sprung forward to hug Beomgyu. He flinched away from the hug but still smiled happily at his Hyung. 

"Taehyung, what did I tell you about being gentle!" Namjoon said sighing and shaking his head. Taehyung mutters a quiet sorry and immediately went back to his loud demeanor. Namjoon and Jin shook their heads and facepalmed.

"Hi Beomgyu, I got you this. It really helped me when I was suffering from anxiety so I want you to have it." Jimin said handing Beomgyu a bag. 

The bag contained a bunch of candies and a teddy bear that sang and vibrated a bit when you squeezed it. It sang blue hour when Beomgyu squeezed it, much to his surprise, and he loved it.

"We have a gift too! Yoongi and I got you these Bluetooth headphones for canceling out noise and smooth listening," Hoseok said handing Beomgyu a beautifully wrapped box. Yoongi nodded and smiled softly at Beomgyu.

"Thanks, Hyungs, it really means a lot to me."

"That's not all, Joonie and I merged our gift. It's one of Namjoons big sweaters and some comfort food I made." Jin said giving Beomyu a heavy bag. Beomgyu could smell the savory sent from the bag and smiled.

"Thank you, I love it!"

"Last but not least, me and Kookie with the best gift!" Taehyugn said with Jungkook making trumpet noises in the background. They pushed a big box to Beomgyu and opened it dramatically.

"Ta-dah! It's a pair of rollerskates! Sometimes when you feel down it's best to get some air and enjoy some scenery and rollerskating is perfect for that! I hope you enjoy it!"

Beomgyu felt tears come into his eyes. these last few weeks have been hard, with some good times and bad but his friends always made it better.

"Thanks, everyone, really. I really appreciate you for your love and support." Beomgyu said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Of course! We love you so much and we want to see you get better!" Jin said slowly bringing his arm up to rub Beomgyu's back.

"Come on everybody! Let's party and show the world that Beomgyu is back better than ever!" Yeonjun shouted.

A chorus of cheers erupted as everyone began to dance and sing.

"If only I could stay in this moment, Maybe all the bad memories will fly away," Beomgyu said quietly. Soobin who was standing next to him smiled and hugged him tight.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that this moment doesn't end. We love you Gyu."

"Yeah, me too"

_Part 2 coming soon..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I loved this story so much!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much As I did!
> 
> P.S - I will be continuing my other story (When the stars fell) but it may take longer because of school. 
> 
> If you guys have any prompts for more stories on this series please don't hesitate to comment.  
> Anyways, Thank you for reading!


End file.
